Big Brother 10
Big Brother 10: Fallen Stars is the tenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final nine evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Returnees:' This season will bring back past Big Brother players who deserve redemption. *'The Battle of The Stars:' The head of household had to nominate three nominees, at the end of the week the nominees had to compete in a competition where the winner earned the sole vote to evict one of the other two nominees. *'BB Fan Mail:' The viewers can vote for someone to receive a special advantage or something as cosmetic as a mangatar makeover. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="17" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Bailey | - |TBA |TBA | | | |TBA |TBA | |TBA |- | align="left" | Evan | |TBA | |TBA | | |TBA | | |TBA |- | align="left" | Mia | |TBA |TBA | |Negated | - |TBA | |TBA |TBA |- | align="left" | Ricki | - | |TBA |TBA |Jessy | - | | |TBA |TBA |- | align="left" | Slim | - |TBA |TBA |TBA |Jessy | - |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |- | align="left" | Tommy | - | |TBA |TBA |Jessy | |TBA |TBA | |TBA |- | align="left" | Patrick | - |TBA | | | | | |TBA | | colspan="6" |- | align="left" | Malik | - |TBA |TBA |TBA |Jessy | - |TBA | | colspan="7" |- | align="left" | Eva | - |TBA |TBA |TBA | | - | | | colspan="7" |- | align="left" | Priscilla | - |TBA |TBA |TBA |Jessy | - | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Dwayne | - |TBA |TBA |TBA |Negated | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Jessy | |TBA | |TBA | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Tate | - |TBA |TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Nuno | - | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Nathan | | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Sora | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! rowspan="2"|'Evicted' | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- ! rowspan="2"|'Jury' | rowspan="2" colspan="5" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |} Note: Links *'Big Brother Season 10 Forum' Category:Seasons